


Sunshine and Apologies

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: One shot. Vanessa invites everyone to hers for a bbq.





	Sunshine and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Vanity fanfic. I write a lot but never have been brave enough to post until now. Please be gentle with me x

It was a rare early summer's day in the village, the sun had risen early morning and was now fully blazing itself into Vanessa Woodfield's back garden. Dropping some ice into her drink, the blonde grinned out the kitchen window, happy that her plan to have a family and friend's get together could go ahead. Earlier in the week, the forecast was positive but the trained vet didn't want to build her hopes up too much. The Yorkshire weather wasn't exactly reliable but on this occasion it had come up trumps.

 

Vanessa was excited, the prospect of having all her favourite people in one place was something she was looking forward to. She had been staggering a lot of her time lately, between work, mothering Johnny and the pub, it was a bit hectic to spend time with the people she'd like to. She hadn't even seen her girlfriend for the last forty eight hours but that was something she was looking forward to making up for later this evening, providing Charity was going to stay over that is. 

 

With Frank outside setting up the bbq, Tracy had already cracked open the wine with Rhona, both of them making a point of saying it was never too early. With it not even being midday yet, it was maybe a little early for Vanessa though. If she wanted to see out the whole day and spend the entire evening with Charity, she'd have to pace herself out, so the teasing that came from her sister and best friend when she declined a drink was rather predictable. If the pair of them continued throughout the day in the same fashion, Rhona would be asleep by dinner time and Tracy would be upstairs with her head stuck in the bowl. Vanessa couldn't help but have a little giggle to herself as those images filtered through her mind.

 

The sound of Tug Ghyll's front door opening and closing quickly brought her out of her daze, Vanessa spun around just as Johnny launched himself across his little heap of toys that had been occupying him for the last twenty minutes, racing towards whoever had entered.

 

"Cha Cha," he exclaimed, his voice creaking with sheer excitement. Vanessa's heart swelled, a grin on her face that only grew when Charity came into full view. His little nickname for the other woman was beyond adorable and ever since he had first aired it two weeks ago, he hadn't stopped. It was all Cha Cha this and Cha Cha that, not that Vanessa minded in the slightest and thankfully her girlfriend didn't either.

 

"Hey little man," the taller blonde chuckled, scooping up the younger lad in her arms for a quick cuddle as she walked further into sight. Johnny had really taken to the landlady and, albeit a little surprising to some, Charity had equally bonded with her girlfriend's son. It warmed Vanessa's heart more than anything ever had done before and as she gazes at them both, Johnny clutching his little arms around Charity's shoulders, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. "Have you missed me, eh? Have you?"

 

"Yup, missed you," he nodded, Charity gently placing him back to his feet, ruffling his hair which in turn brought out the most adorable giggle before he turned his attentions back to his toy cars and trucks.

 

"He's not the only one," Vanessa admitted, a shy smile turning up her lips. A couple of months ago, she would never have confessed to such a thing in fear of rejection, a knock back but they had come a long way in the last eight or nine weeks and the smaller blonde would often show her disappointment when it became clear her girlfriend couldn't stay over. "I wasn't expecting you over so early,"

 

"Shall I go away and come back again?" Charity joked, making a beeline straight for Vanessa. "Because I could you know, if that's what you wanted,"

 

"God no, please don't do that,"

 

"You sure?" 

 

"Positive," she husked, her heart rate quickening like it always did when the taller woman was around. In the beginning she tried to control it, she really did but now it was clear there was no point.

 

"I missed you last night Ness," the whisper was barely loud enough to leave her lips, the taller woman's fingertips grazing across her girlfriend's hip underneath the blonde's shirt. Vanessa twitched underneath the soft touches she felt, Charity grinning rather smugly when she felt it too. One thing she loved from the beginning was how Vanessa's body reacted to every little touch she'd feel.

 

"I missed you too,"

 

"Yeah, how much?" Chewing her lip, she couldn't help teasing the other woman. It was always so easy and more often than not, Vanessa always crumbled and caved unable to take much of it.

 

"My Dad's outside," 

 

"That's handy then, isn't it?" she continued, her fingers moving upwards, stroking the outline of Vanessa's bra. God, she'd missed her.

 

"And Rhona, Tracy," Vanessa struggled, her brain already hazy, an effect Charity knew full well she had on her. The smaller woman reached for her girlfriend's wandering hand, holding it tight in her own to stop it continuing. "And Johnny's just over there with his toys. Later, I promise,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well I assume you're staying the night?" She probed, delighted when Charity confirmed that she was looking forward to nothing more than spending the night with the other woman. Two nights without one another was more than long enough, she wasn't sure she could handle another. "Hold on, where is everyone? Debbie, Moses, Chas,"

 

"They're coming a bit later,"

 

"And Noah?" She asked, hopeful the teenager had changed his mind from earlier in the week when he basically refused to attend, claiming he had plans elsewhere. It had hurt Vanessa, as much as she really tried to disguise it.

 

"I haven't heard from him," Charity admitted, her face falling as the words left her lips. She knew how much Vanessa was hoping to see him and knew how much she was hating the fact they hadn't really bonded. "Stayed at Joe's didn't he? I don't suppose I'll hear from him until all this is over and then it's too late for him to show up. I'm sorry babe, I know how much you'd like him to be here and I know how much you're trying with him,"

 

"It's alright," 

 

"It's not really but I'm sure eventually, he'll come round," she hoped, she really did as she softly placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Now, do you need me to do anything?"

 

"Just make yourself at home, everything's under control,"

 

"You sure?"

 

"Positive. The girls are outside if you want to go join them. I'm just going to nip upstairs and change into something a bit more summery,"

 

"I'd rather join you," the taller blonde smirked a cheeky smirk, Vanessa rolling her eyes on the stairs. "But, I reckon I'll stay here and play trucks with Johnny until you're ready,"

 

It was early afternoon when everyone arrived and the back garden was rammed full of people just like Vanessa had hoped. Ross had dropped Moses off, who was in his element in the little paddling pool with Johnny, chasing one another around tirelessly. Debbie arrived a little later than originally planned, Sarah spending most of the time with her head buried in her phone, Jack keeping an eye on the two younger boys whilst his Mum made her way over to Charity and Chas. Everyone was scattered around the garden, music playing in the background of many conversations.

 

Approaching her Dad, Vanessa noted how much he seemed to be enjoying being in charge of the cooking. There was always something about men and bbq's, she thought to herself, handing over a fresh opened bottle of lager.

 

"Going well, isn't it?" He studied, nodding around the garden.

 

"Yeah, it is. I wasn't expecting you to do the cooking, I was more than happy to. This was all my idea after all,"

 

"I don't mind," he adds, swigging a mouthful from the bottle. "It gives you a chance to enjoy yourself, spend some time with Charity, I know you've missed her,"

 

"It's been two days," she laughs, it sounds pathetic she thinks and she knows he's never going to be her girlfriend's biggest fan but he's trying and that means the world. He continues to make small talk with Vanessa, flipping over the first set of burgers he's thrown on the bbq and she's listening, even if her eyes are following her girlfriend everywhere. That's when she remembers. "I know it's short notice but would you mind keeping Johnny tonight?"

 

"Of course not,"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes really," he repeated, pausing briefly to move some good from the heat of the bbq onto some plates on the side. "Eliza loves their little sleepovers and you know I love getting to spend time with him,"

 

"Thank you,"

 

"Dare I ask about your plans for the evening?"

 

"Erm, probably best you don't," she laughed awkwardly, gazing around the garden praying for eye contact from someone so she could use it as an escape route. Luckily, Rhona was on hand and offered her a way out, waving her over to the opposite end of the garden and Vanessa was only too grateful for it. "God, thank you for that,"

 

"No worries. You looked like you were in a bit of trouble there, everything ok?"

 

"I asked him to have Johnny tonight and he sort of asked what my plans were which would have been fine if I wasn't making eyes at Charity the whole time," she cringed, putting her head briefly in her hands. "I'm such an idiot,"

 

"Oh Ness, I've seen you look at her like that a million times already," Rhona chuckled, opening a beer before pushing it across into her best friend's hand. "Equally, I've seen her look at you in the same way. You two take loved up to a whole other level,"

 

"Shut up," the blonde giggled, her cheeks blushing.

 

"You know it's true. Seriously though, it's really good to see you so happy," she said, gently resting her hand on her best friend's forearm. "I'll be honest, I never thought Charity Dingle would be your perfect woman but here we are,"

 

"Trust me, it surprised me too,"

 

"I think it surprised us all Ness," Rhona continued, raking her eyes over the table which held all the various bottles of alcohol. Finding her wine, she successfully poured herself another glass. "I've seen her with you these last few weeks, she's smitten,"

 

"What? No," the blonde couldn't stop the scoffing laugh that left her, Charity Dingle didn't do smitten. Did she?

 

"Ness I'm telling you, the way she looks at you, it tells me everything I need to know. She doesn't even hide it," Rhona informs, leaning in a little closer, the tone of her voice dropping a level or two. "And just so you know, she's looking at you now,"

 

"Stop it," she hissed, playfully pushing her friend, the both of them laughing together.

 

"Johnny has taken quite a shine to her, hasn't he?" Her best friend observed, once the laughter faded off, watching Charity playfully splash the young lad as he came back and forth from the paddling pool. He was giggling like crazy, begging the other woman to repeat her actions which she did.

 

"Yeah, he loves Cha Cha," Vanessa added with a chuckle, her face falling into the perfect picture of pure adoration as she watched her girlfriend and son continue to bond. "She's been great with him, like really great. He didn't want me to read his bedtime story last night, he wanted her and of course she was working late so it took him longer to settle than usual,"

 

"Charity Dingle telling bedtime stories,"

 

"It's not completely alien, she has kids of her own,"

 

"No, I know. It's just, she doesn't strike me as that type really,"

 

"Well, you don't really know her," Vanessa defended without her tone sounding too harsh towards her best friend. "Charity's different,"

 

"Ness, I didn't mean anything," Rhona added apologetically, briefly running her hand up and down the blonde's arm. "It's pretty clear Charity makes you happy and I've told you before, that's all that matters to me,"

 

"Did I hear my name babe?" Charity suddenly appeared, lazily throwing her arm around the smaller blonde's shoulder, crouching slightly to drop a gentle kiss on the corner of her girlfriend's mouth. 

 

"You may have," she answered, hoping she hadn't heard too much.

 

"I was just saying to Vanessa, it's good to see her so happy," Rhona replied, not failing to notice her friends glare, basically silently warning her to keep quiet.

 

"I agree," the landlady responded, not once moving her gaze from the smaller woman. Dropping her hand, she entwined their fingers together and grinned. It never stopped amazing her how something so little always felt so right with Vanessa. "Babe, can I steal you away for a minute?"

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"Hmm," she nodded, pleased when Vanessa told Rhona she'd catch her a bit later before leading her past the bbq and into the kitchen, the taller woman immediately closing the door behind them.

 

"Charity,"

 

"Shhh," the blonde hushed, stepping forward quickly, only coming to a halt when Vanessa's back touched the kitchen wall. Without another word and after a cocky knowing smirk, she leant forward, capturing her girlfriend's soft lips with her own, groaning when her girlfriend's tongue swept across her own. Reluctantly, she drew back slightly. "I've wanted to do that all afternoon,"

 

"I thought something was wrong,"

 

"I hadn't kissed you for ages, that's what was wrong,"

 

"Smooth," Vanessa giggled, her fingertips dancing across Charity's forearm. "My Dad's taking Johnny tonight,"

 

"And Debs is taking Moses," she revealed, a telling smirk on her lips as she draped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, tugging her closer still. "So, a little continuation of our sleepovers yeah?"

 

"Sounds perfect," she barely had time to finish and Charity's lips were fighting for dominance against her own, her back was pressed up against the wall again and they were both predictably caught up in one another, they hadn't heard the front door of Tug Ghyll slam shut and by the time the kitchen door swung open, it was too late. Vanessa cursing under her breath as they rapidly distanced themselves a little more than a few seconds ago.

 

"Noah. Babe, you made it," Charity beamed a smile, moving towards the teenager.

 

"I didn't have anything better to do," he shrugged in typical fashion, Vanessa excusing herself before she went back outside, despite her girlfriend telling her she didn't have to go anywhere.

 

"I'm really pleased you're here,"

 

"Who is here?"

 

"Debs, the kids, Chas and Paddy. You know, a whole crowd really,"

 

"Ok,"

 

"You been at your Brother's all this time then?"

 

"Please don't give me a hard time," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

"Babe, I won't. I'm not going to pretend I like it, ok? But it's what you want isn't it? Do you want me to get you some food, there's plenty out there,"

 

"Nah I'll go,"

 

"Vanessa's back on bbq duty,"

 

"I know," he replied, noticing the brief look of worry appear on his Mum's face. "I should probably apologise for the way I've been with her,"

 

"Really?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. Just the other day he had been adamant he wasn't coming to play happy families. She wasn't sure what had changed in the last little while but the warm glow she felt from the possibility of Noah finally accepting the trained vet as part of this family was overpowering everything else. "I should come with you,"

 

"Mum, let me do it on my own, ok?" He pleaded, happy when Charity nodded in agreement. Moving out into the garden, he spotted the blonde by the bbq and began making his way over, stopping briefly to say hello to Debbie on the way. "I hope one of those hotdogs are for me,"

 

"They can be if you're staying," Vanessa responded, refusing to make eye contact with the teenager. Things had been tense ever since she began dating Charity and all she wanted was for the young lad to accept her, accept her relationship with his Mum.

 

"I'm here aren't I?" Noah replied, catching his Mum's watchful eye on them both from across the garden. Sighing, he continued. "Vanessa, I'm really sorry for the way I've behaved recently. I've been horrible,"

 

"It's ok," she shrugged, attempting to play things down as she flipped over a few hotdogs and burgers. It wasn't ok, it had been upsetting her for weeks but today had been a good day and she didn't want to get into anything mess right now. Noah was persistent though.

 

"No it's not. You don't deserve it, any of it,"

 

"Well no, I guess I don't,"

 

"So I'm sorry, yeah? I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just... scared,"

 

"Scared?" The blonde questioned, frowning slightly.

 

"Mum never stays with anyone for long and anytime I start to get close to people, she pushes them away and then it's just me and her again,"

 

"It's different this time,"

 

"That's what she said too,"

 

"I really really like your Mum and all this isn't some flash in the pan sort of thing. I actually see it going somewhere and I think she does too,"

 

"She really likes you," he said, seeing the immediate bright smile appear on the blonde's face. "She told me,"

 

"She did?"

 

"Yeah and I know you aren't like the rest, I know you care about her loads," he continued, helping himself to some food. "And I do think you're pretty cool,"

 

"Really?" Vanessa's smile beamed, her whole face lighting up despite silently telling herself to play it cool.

 

"I suppose," he shrugged, taking a bite from the hotdog he'd just built up himself. Wiping sauce from his face, he continued once his mouthful was gone. "Just please don't hurt her because she's had more than enough of that,"

 

"I promise I never will,"


End file.
